The Lost Generation'
by xsupernaturalx
Summary: Two best friends start at a new school. Soon they find out that the school is infested with Demons. What do they do when they meet Dean Winchester when he claims to be one of the girls cousins and she doesn't believe him...


The cold breeze has set in. Sydni pulls her jacket tighter around her. She sits on a table waiting for her best friend. She is surrounded by people she's never talked before. Soon she spots her friend coming with food from the cafeteria. She waits for her friend to arrive.

"Hey, finally." Sydni complains as her friend reaches her with a tray of food.

"Well I'm sorry that the line is ginormous." Her friend takes a seat across Sydni.

"It really cold out here." Sydni suddenly changes the subject.

Her friend looks at her before grabbing a bunch of fries and stuffing it in her mouth.

"What?" Sydni asks her friend.

"Nothing." Her friend answers.

"Alicia, how I became friends with you; I just don't know." Sydni laughs as Alicia stuffs more French Fries into her mouth.

Alicia shakes her head. Her short brown hair waves side to side.

"I hope school would just finish already." Sydni rest her head in her crossed arms across the table.

"What do you love my family that much?" Alicia laughs.

"No." She doesn't lift her head up.

"Then what is it?" Alicia asks.

"The people in my classes have been giving me the strangest looks." Sydni still doesn't look up.

Alicia and Sydni have a year's difference between them and they aren't in any of the same classes.

"Why?" Alicia laughs.

"I don't know why….. I think it might be to do with my last name." Sydni finally looks up.

"What's wrong with Black?" Alicia questions.

"I don't think that these people have ever heard a last name 'Black'" Sydni confesses. "Why did your father make us go to a new school?" Sydni asks.

"You already know the answer to that." Alicia rests her arms crossed on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, gets a phone call, tells us that the school we were at wasn't safe then he moved us. I get it…. Well not really." Sydni scoffs.

"You're not the only." Alicia agrees.

"Besides the last time I moved schools, I made friends with a guy who in the end killed my parents." Sydni doesn't move.

"Hey, no one is going to kill us here." Alicia comforts her friend.

"Someone might." She lifts her head up.

"I doubt that." Alicia continues to eat more food.

"So, you gonna eat?" Alicia asks with some food in her mouth.

"I guess so." Sydni answers and starts to eat the food that her friend has brought over.

Soon the bell went, signalling that lunch is over.

The two girls walk back to their classes.

When school had finished the girls met outside the car park and walked over to Alicia's car. It is a red Chevy Impala '57, two door. Alicia hops in the driver's side while her friend hops in the passenger seat.

"So how did the rest of the classes go?" Alicia looks at her friend.

"Well… still had the stares and I even had someone ask me if you are my sister." Sydni chuckles.

"Well, what sis you answer?" Alicia asks as she starts the car.

"That I lived with you but I wasn't related to you." Sydni looks out the window.

"You always answer with that." Alicia laughs and she drove out the car park.

Sydni shrugs her shoulders.

"So…." Alicia looks quickly at her friend.

"So what?" Sydni asks, expressing confusion on her face.

Alicia smiles, shaking her head. "Did you spot any hot guys?" Alicia's grin gets bigger.

"I told you I have no interest in having a relationship." Sydni shakes her head, smiling.

"I didn't ask you if have a new relationship I asked you if you spotted any hot guys?" Alicia confirms.

"I didn't really take notice." She looks at her friend. "Let me guess you spotted someone?" Sydni can tell be the look on Alicia's face.

"Actually no didn't, but I'm still looking around." Alicia laughs.

The two laugh together.

Alicia pulls up in the driveway. She turns the ignition off and climbs out her sweet ride.

"Man, I love this car." Alicia slowly strokes the top of the car.

"Of course you do." Sydni shakes her head as she walks up to the front door.

"I believe so." Alicia mumbles.

Sydni beats Alicia to the door but she has to wait for Alicia to unlock the door.

"You do know that the door isn't locked?" Alicia asks as she reaches her friend.

"Oh." Sydni laughs as she turns the nob and opens the door.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" Alicia laughs.

"No I'm not." She laughs as she walks inside.

"Yes you are." Alicia follows her and closes the door.

Suddenly a man comes running down the stairs. His brown hair sticks up and his green eyes shin with the blue shirt and blue jeans he is wearing.

"JENSEN!" Sydni yells.

Jensen is known as Alicia's older brother, he happens to be at least seven more years older than her.

"Do you have to greet me like that every single time?" Jensen jumps.

"Apparently." Alicia laughs at her brother.

"You are a really strange sixteen year old." He faces Sydni.

"And you just figured that out?" Alicia laughs as she heads to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Syd! You hungry?" Alicia shouts from the other room.

"Alicia?" Jensen follows his sister.

"You hungry too?" Alicia asks as she opens the cupboard.

"No, but I think we should place a lock on the fridge and the cupboard. And you aren't allowed to even touch the key." Jensen laughs.

Alicia hears two people laughing and turns around. She turns around and notices Sydni has joined her brother in the kitchen along with herself.

"You two love teaming up on me!" Alicia shakes her head.

"Ohh, but you love us." Jensen walks up behind Alicia and picks her up. He has secured her arms to her side as his wrap around her waist.

"Put me down!" Alicia screams.

"Hahaha!" Jensen laughs his head off.

"I hate you!" Alicia yells as her brother places her on the soil of the earth again.

Meanwhile Sydni is laughing that hard her face is going red.

"I hate the both of you." Alicia complains. "And locking up the cupboards and the fridge will not help you." Alicia smiles her wicked grin.

"Why's that?" Jensen questions.

By this time Syd has stopped laughing and tries to think by what Alicia means, 'it won't help'.

"Ha! I got it!" Sydni yells.

"What?" Jensen asks his sister's friend.

"If I remember, a while ago, Alicia told me not to tell anyone." Sydni says wickedly.

"Wait…. No, you traitor!" Alicia yells.

"What is it?" Jensen asks with enthusiasm. "You can tell me." Jensen leans towards Sydni.

"Well…. She has a secret food stash." Sydni looks straight at her friend.

"NOO!" Alicia falls to her feet.

"Yeah, suck it up. Your friend is on my side." Jensen laughs.

"But I'm not that mean." Sydni laughs. "You Jensen have no idea where it is and I ain't going to tell you." Sydni smiles at her friend that's on a heap on the floor.

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACE BRO!" Alicia yells as she climbs to her feet.

"What is going on in here?" A shout comes from behind.

Sydni and Jensen turn around, Alicia is already facing the man that just yelled.

"Dad? Uhh." Jensen looks at the ground.

This man is shorter than Jensen and is wearing no shirt so you can see his bare chest which is muscle all over and a pair of black jeans. His deep blue eyes stare with a death glare at the two teenagers and adult.

"Why is it, when you two get home from school you make so much noise?" He asks, obviously not happy with all the commotion happening down stairs.

"We are just having fun." Jensen argues, but doesn't look up.

"They are teasing me about my appetite." Alicia teams up with her father.

He sighs and looks at Sydni. "Do you have anything to say about this?" The man says as he rubs his forehead with two of his fingers.

"Uh…. Yeah Jared, we were teaming up on your daughter." Sydni smiles.

"You children need to calm down." Jared walks back upstairs.

"I'm so not a child!" Jensen pouts when Jared has left hearing range.

"Hahaha, now we can team up on you, you know that Jensen?" Alicia laughs as she points to herself and her best friend.

"Now I can argue with that." Sydni laughs as she faces Jensen.

"Come on." Jensen throws his hands into the air, attempting to prove his point.

"Well you should learn from your mistakes Jen!" Alicia laughs.

"Alright! I need my sleep!" A familiar voice returns.

We all look back in the same direction as before. Jared is standing there, looking quite angry and upset at the same time.

"Here take this." And suddenly he pulls out his wallet and pulls out a fair amount of money.

"What?" Jensen looks at his father confused.

"Get yourself dinner and go out to the movies or something! I'm sick of hearing you three yelling." He rubs his head.

"Dad… no we don't need this much." Jensen pushes the money away.

"Yes, the three of you go." Jared hands Jensen the money.

The three look at each other and don't speak at all.

"GO! Scram!" Jared walks back upstairs.

"What's with your father?" Sydni whispers to Jensen.

"I think he might have had a bad day…. And—" He interrupted.

"I think he doesn't feel too well." Alicia suggests.

Jensen looks at Alicia.

Silence….

"I'M DRIVING!" Alicia yells as she races to the front door.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Jensen yells and races after her.

"Why on earth God? Why did I get stuck with this family? Out of all the people in the world? It has to be these people!" Sydni laughs as she throws her arms in the air she also looks up.

Sydni walks outside only to find the two siblings fighting over the driver's door.

"I drive it every day!" The younger sibling shouts.

"Yeah! Well I'm the older by nearly SEVEN YEARS!" Jensen yells.

"I don't care!" Alicia yells.

"I think I would rather Jensen to drive…." Sydni finally breaks the fight between the siblings.

They stop and looks at each other then look at Sydni…..

"WHAT!?" They both yell.

Jensen has hold of Alicia's leg and nearly has been flipped over. Meanwhile Alicia has hold of the back of Jensen's shirt for support so she won't fall over.

"Hahaha! You guys are funny!" Sydni laughs.

"YES!" Jensen yells and lets go of his sister, throwing his arms in the air and Alicia clings onto his shirt and falls down, bringing her brother with her.

Sydni cracks up laughing.

"OWWW!" They both scream practically.

Only causing Syd to laugh harder.

"Jensen!" Alicia yells.

"Alicia!" He yells back.

They continue to fight and push each other around on the pavement. Sydni walks over to them, still laughing at them.

"Come on you two…" She attempts to pull Jensen up off Alicia.

"Jensen! You can drive! Please get off me!" Alicia yells as Jensen lays on top of her.

Jensen laughs at her, but slowly he decided to climb off of his sister.

"You are EVIL!" Alicia yells.

"I know I am." Jensen laughs as he held out a hand for his sister.

Sydni shakes her head. Alicia takes Jensen's hand and he pulls her up.

"Hand them over." He smiles, as he opens up his hand for the keys.

Alicia sighs and looks down, as she reaches into her jeans pocket for the keys. She drops them into her brothers hand.

"Thank you." He smiles a jumps straight into the car, starting it within minutes. "You girls getting in?" He asks.

The two girls walk around the other side of the car. Alicia opens the door and pulls the seat forward so her friend can climb in the back. The second Sydni has climbed in Alicia pulls the front seat back and climbs in herself, closing the door with a slam.

"Aright-ie." Jensen says as he reverses the car onto the road.

It was a silent trip to The Burger King. A very long, silent trip. Jensen pulls up to the car park and parks the car. They walk past a group of random people fighting behind a few cars. Three men have ganged up on one single man. The two teenagers look over to the men fighting.

"Ignore them." Jensen encourages them to keep walking.

They didn't speak and they walk faster. Jensen moves to take the lead into the fast food shop. The doors automatically slide open. There is only a few people in the whole shop, including the staff members.

Jensen suddenly stops.

"What is it?" Alicia asks her brother.

"Something doesn't seem right here." He whispers back.

"It is a Tuesday night. There aren't going to be many people here." Sydni answers.

"That's not what I mean." Jensen looks back at them.

"Don't worry about it." Alicia answers, and pushes Jensen forwards.

They continue walking up to the counter.

"Welcome to The Burger King, may I take your order?" The small young lady behind the bench asks.

"I'm not hungry." Sydni answers.

Alicia looks at her like she came from a different planet.

"Uhh…" Jensen looks back at the lady. "I'll have a large burger and fries." Jensen orders.

The lady starts typing on her computer screen. "Anything else?" She asks as she looks back at the taller man.

"I'll have the same." Alicia calls.

She types again.

"Is that all?" She returns to her customers.

"Umm... I'll two cans of coke." Jensen answers.

"And a Mountain Dew." Sydni adds.

"That comes to twenty-four and seventy dollars." She answers with a smile.

Jensen shuffles through the money that Jared has handed him and hands the lady the right amount of money.

"Thank you." She take the money and places that in the cash register.

Jensen shoves the last of his burger into his mouth where Alicia is finished and drinking her can of coke. Sydni is just playing on her phone. Outside has now gone dark. The sun has set.

"It's really late." Sydni says as she doesn't look up from her phone.

"What's the time?" Alicia asks as she places her can on the table.

"7:21…..pm" Sydni answers, finally looking up.

"We should get going." Jensen says after swallowing the last of the food.

Alicia finishes her coke and stands up. Soon followed by the other two.

"Let's go." Sydni suggests.

"After I go to the toilet." And with that Alicia races off to the toilet.

"I cannot believe how much she can eat!" Sydni says dumb-founded.

"Get used to it." Jensen stretches his arms in the air. His shirt raises with him.

"Already have…. Just the whole time I've known her, she hasn't stopped eating." Sydni mouth almost drops to the ground.

"Careful there." Jensen says as he closes her mouth with two fingers.

Sydni shakes her head.

Suddenly the door to the toilets fly open. They look over. It's Alicia.

"Not dramatic at all." Sydni says as her friend reaches her.

"Do I need to make it more dramatic?" Alicia smiles and head back to the door.

"NO you don't." Jensen grips Alicia's arm and pulls her back.

"Fine then." Alicia crosses her arms.

Sydni laughs as they head to the door. The door opens and they continues to walk over to the red Chevy. Jensen still has a hold on Alicia's arm.

"You do know you can let me go now? I'm not a five year old." Alicia pouts.

"Says who?" Sydni laughs as she walks alongside the other side of Jensen.

"Me." Alicia looks at her friend.

"As long as you don't do something stupid." Jensen laughs.

Alicia still is looking at her friend when something hits Alicia on the stomach. Something really big like a car or something.

"Like running into a car." Jensen laughs.

Sydni cracks up laughing. Alicia looks forwards and noticed that her brother lead her straight into a parked mustang. It is yellow with black strips on the front.

Suddenly the door opens and slams closed.

"Are you who hit my car?!" A really big muscular man walks over to them. He has tattoos all over his arms and face, piercings everywhere. He wears a denim jacket and black pants.

"Hey look it was an accident." Jensen suddenly stops laughing.

"I bet it was." He walks and stands right in Alicia's face. This guy is much taller than Alicia.

She swallows. "Uhhh, it was sir." Alicia doesn't take her eyes off the guy standing in front of her.

"Sure." He leans in and suddenly his eye's turn pure black.

Alicia stares dumb-founded at the guy.

"NO!" Jensen yells and throw Alicia to the side.

She falls to the ground and out of nowhere Jensen is thrown across the road. Like someone threw him with such great force.

"Jensen!" Alicia shouts.

He hits and lands on a car over the other side of the road. He doesn't move. Sydni has moved backwards.

"You should know better than to run into a man's prized car." The big-tough looking guy leans down to Alicia.

He picks her up by the neck. Alicia coughs and grabs straight for the man's huge hand. He lifts her off her feet.

"Alicia!" Sydni I thrown backwards by the same guy holding Alicia with the swish of his hand.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" A shout comes from behind the tall man.

A gun fires, and the man drops Alicia; she falls to the ground. She gasps and clutches her throat. There is another, smaller, man standing behind the guy who has black eyes. He is holding a shot-gun. He looks a little like Jensen; brown spiked hair, brown leather coat, blue jeans and green eyes.

He shoots the man again and he is propelled forward. He looks at the other man and runs off.

Alicia looks back up at the man that practically saved their lives, but probably going to kill them. He looks at Alicia, who climbs to her feet.

"You alright?" He asks in a casual tone.

"Uhh yeah." Alicia rubs her shoulder with her other arm.

"Your friend looks a bit like shit if you ask me." This man laughs, pointing towards Jensen.

Alicia looks over to her brother.

"Jensen!" Alicia runs over to her brother, where Sydni has managed to crawl to.

"He's breathing." Sydni tells her friend.

"Jensen?" The man mumbles to himself.

"Jensen!" Alicia shakes her brother.

His eyes slowly open.

"Alicia?" He mumbles.

"Jen!" Alicia hug her brother who has a bit of blood on his head.

"Jensen?" The man walks over.

"You don't happen to be Jensen and Alicia Leto?" The man stops in front of the three.

"Yeah?" Alicia looks up.

"I'm your cousin… Dean Winchester." He smiles.


End file.
